Un amor ¿imposible?
by Laura Arianna Cullen
Summary: Cuando eres la princesa ..¿porque fallarias a tu pueblo? Y mas aun cuando no eres normal a los ojos humanos...Personajes de Stepheie Meyer, algunos mios
1. 1Facil de contar

_**Capitulo 1:Fácil de contar**_

_-¿Te cuento una historia, Esther?-preguntó la mujer a su hija. La pequeña Esther asintió. Le encantaban las historias que le contaba su mama y ésta seguro que era preciosa._

_-De acuerdo.- la pequeña de tan solo 5 añitos se sentó en la suave mecedora de suave madera. La señora empezó a relatar:_

_ Existía hace mucho tiempo, por el mar mediterráneo. Una chica, una sirena, que se enfrentó a todo y a todos por un amor que todos consideraban imposible.-la mujer sonrió. Y prosiguió su relato.-_


	2. 2Una visita inesperada

_**Capitulo 2: Una visita inesperada**_

_Un día normal para la princesa heredera de Atlántica*, la joven Adriana, preferiblemente Aria, era una joven extremadamente hermosa, su pelo rubio, liso hasta la media espalda y rizado hasta la cintura con flecos rojizos, refulgía al sol y sus ojos, azules celeste, como el color de su casa, el mar. Hacía juego con su aleta también azul. Aria era la hija de los reyes y tenía 1 hermana pequeña: Bree. La quería con locura, su pelo era castaño y ondulado hasta la cintura y los ojos azules, ligeramente más oscuros que los de su hermana mayor, le daban un toque de dulzura infinita. Le encantaba salir a explorar con su hermana. Pues bien, ese día la pequeña Bree estaba durmiendo y Aria salió a explorar. Iba hablando con su mejor amiga, Celeste, hasta que se chocó con un muro. Empezaron a preguntarse porque había ahí un muro. Decidieron ir a preguntarle al padre de Aria. Hasta que llegó Conchita, la mensajera:_

_-Princesa Adriana, su majestad la reina, le llama.-Aria asintió se despidió de Celeste y nadó hasta palacio. Entró con su típica gracia, esquivando los jarrones haciendo zig-zag. Hasta chocar con algo tan duro como una piedra. Lo ignoró y siguió hacía delante, hasta llegar con su madre._

_-Adriana, hija. Saluda a los invitados.-dijo la reina con voz dulce._

_-Claro, madre.-miró por primera vez a los invitados y se quedó muda, eran…perfectos. Todos. Eran 5: dos chicas rubias, un chico rubio, y los otros dos tenían el pelo castaño, todos con los ojos rojos, completamente vestidos, y con….¿PIERNAS?. No son humanos, por los ojos juraría, que son… vampiros.-Encantada.-el chico que estaba en medio, de cabello castaño, se le quedo mirando fijamente y ella respondió a su mirada._

_-Hija, ellos son los príncipes de lo vampiros. Por favor preséntense_

_-Claro.-dijo el rubio.-Yo me llamo Demetri. Ellos son…Jane- una chica rubia, menudita.-Heidi, -la otra chica rubia- Félix- el moreno de la derecha- y el príncipe heredero, Alec.- el otro moreno del centro, que no paraba de mirarla._

_-Un placer…-susurró Aria mirando el suelo del palacio- Yo soy Adriana, pero podéis decirme Aria.-sonrió mirándolos de nuevo._

_Se produjo un silencio que duro demasiado, pero Aria no parecía notarlo por que estaba perdida en un mar de lava roja, más bien en los ojos de Alec._

_-Buenos días – dijo una Bree adormilada. A ella le asustaban mucho los vampiros. Por lo que antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, tenía a su hermana detrás de ella tapándole los ojos.- ¡OYE! ¡ARIA! ¡SUELTAME!_

_-Vete a dormir, ya.-susurró y solo lo escuchó Bree._

_-De acuerdo. La que dice buenos días, quiere decir, buenas noches. –dijo Bree. Y se fue, sin mirar, ya que su hermana le había dado la vuelta._

_-Bueno, madre, ¿Por qué me has llamado?_

_-Pues verás…._

_*Atlántica, si lo saqué de La Sirenita._

_Holaa, las historias, hasta mñn no puedo actualizarlas, asik…_

_En fin, gracias a todas lo que leeis y a mi twilight sister, obvio, gracias por tu animo =) tkm! _

_Ahora si no os imparta, denle al botoncito ese de abajo qe pone: "Review this chapter" Que frase tan…tan, linda….tanto como mi Alec…ups, hablé de mas adiios !_


	3. 3La excursion

_**Capitulo 3: La "excursión" **_

_-¡¿¡QUE?-el grito de la princesa se oyó hasta en la china._

_-Hija, no puedes negarte.- le recordó la reina, sin perder la sonrisa y la tranquilidad._

_-Está bien…- accedió la princesa, el motivo por el cual los príncipes vampiros estaban ahí era porque se habían perdido, buscando una joya, y ella debía de llevarlos hasta Italia._

_-Así me gusta, hija. Ahora vamos a darles la noticia, el viaje te llevara unas 3 semanas. – la reina le sonrió para darle ánimos._

_-Mama, dilo tu, yo iré a despedirme de Celeste, ¿de acuerdo?- la reina sonrió con comprensión. _

_Y así lo hizo, Aria se despidió de Celeste. Y la reina le comentó a sus invitados la noticia. Al escucharlo, Alec, sonrió. Ni el mismo sabía porque, pero pensaba que aquel viaje iba a ser interesante._

_En cuanto la reina terminó de darles la noticia, volvió Aria, que se despidió de Bree. Se preparó la mochila: bikini, dinero humano… En cuanto entró al gran salón, se volvió a chocar con la misma piedra, como iba de espaldas, nunca sabía lo que era, así que chillando se fue dando la vuelta._

_-¿QUIEN HA SIDO EL ESTUPIDO HUMANO QUE HA TIRADO UN PIEDRA…-no era un piedra, sino la espalda de Alec.-…al mar…_

_-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.- dijo Alec sonriendo, haciendo que todos rieran y Aria se sonrojara, cosa que era extraña, nunca le pasaba, bueno, casi nunca._

_-En fin, supongo que mi madre ya os ha comentado.-los príncipes de los vampiros asintieron.- ¿Estáis listos?- volvieron a asentir._

_-Pues vámonos.-dijo con un entusiasmo, que nadie sabía de donde lo había sacado, ni siquiera ella._

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia (y las demás), a:** manu cullen & Vampiresazgz**, de verdad gracias. ****Por cierto, cambie una cosa. Los vulturis en esta historia tienen los ojos dorados, ¿vale? Lo siento.****Que mas…siento tardar en actualizar…**

**Mmm... Gracias twilight sister, eres la mejor =)**

**Y un extra de esta historia: **

**PORTADA:**

**En el siguiente capitulo, el extra será los nombres completos y apellido de los personajes =)**

**Xauuu**


End file.
